


Не только щит

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Twinkle_star



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: В бесцельном путешествии после бегства с Урваши Мюллера радовало лишь одно: то, что он каждый вечер проводил в компании кайзера.





	Не только щит

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, mpreg

В бесцельном путешествии после бегства с Урваши Мюллера радовало лишь одно: то, что он каждый вечер проводил в компании кайзера. Это стало их негласной традицией. Мюллер приходил в императорскую каюту после ужина, рассказывал Райнхарду забавные случаи из жизни офицеров, иногда они выпивали по бокалу вина. Видеть, как тень на лице императора сменяется искренней улыбкой, слышать его смех было наивысшей наградой. Тогда они еще не знали, что Лютц погиб.  
  
Известие об этом стало ударом. Мюллер сомневался, что сегодня сможет вспомнить хоть что-то забавное, но все же пришел в каюту императора в обычное время. На этот раз на столе ждали бокалы с виски.  
  
— За Лютца.  
  
Райнхард первым поднял бокал, и они выпили не чокаясь. На некоторое время повисло молчание. Райнхард задумчиво вертел в руках бокал, льдинки тихонько звякали друг о друга. Тонкие изящные пальцы казались хрупче стекла.  
  
Мюллер смотрел на него и думал, что завидует Лютцу. Хотел бы он, чтобы император так же сжимал его руки, как руки Лютца при прощании. Так же смотрел на него, уходя. Смерть казалась ничтожной платой.  
  
— Еще один человек, умерший по моей вине, — наконец тихо сказал Райнхард, глядя мимо Мюллера.  
  
— Вы не должны так говорить, Ваше Величество, — горячо возразил тот. — Лютц сам принял решение, и он был счастлив умереть за вас.  
  
— Счастлив? — вскинулся Райнхард.  
  
— Да. Как был бы счастлив каждый из нас.  
  
Мюллер стойко выдержал взгляд Его Величества.  
  
— И вы, Мюллер?  
  
Он лишь кивнул, соглашаясь. Губы Райнхарда искривились в горькой усмешке.  
  
— А если мне не надо, чтобы за меня умирали? — спросил он. — Что тогда?  
  
Он встал, отвернулся, обхватил себя за плечи руками.  
  
— Если вы все умрете за меня, кто останется рядом?  
  
— Ваше Величество…  
  
Мюллер тоже встал, подошел ближе, несмело коснулся его плеча. Райнхард развернулся стремительно, так, что Мюллер от неожиданности отступил в сторону — и оказался прижат спиной к стене.  
  
— Не смейте умирать! — яростно выдохнул Райнхард, стоя так близко, что Мюллер мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло. — Не смейте, слышите! Это приказ!  
  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — только и смог ответить Мюллер, прежде чем горячие губы коснулись его губ.  
  
Райнхард целовал его с таким напором, словно ожидал сопротивления, но Железный Щит сдался в тот же миг. Он готов был до последней капли крови защищать своего императора, но — не защищаться от него.  
  
— Простите, — Райнхард прервал поцелуй так же неожиданно. — Простите, мне не стоило… Я думал, что лучше контролирую себя. Вам лучше уйти.  
  
Он мотнул головой и попытался отступить, но Мюллер удержал его.  
  
— Вы действительно этого хотите?  
  
Райнхард провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке и вздохнул.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда я останусь.  
  
Кожа горела в тех местах, где ее казался Райнхард, но Мюллер надеялся, что его голос прозвучал твердо.  
  
— А вы? — тихо уточнил Райнхард. — Вы хотите остаться?  
  
— Больше всего на свете, — заверил его Мюллер и попытался поцеловать — на этот раз сам.  
  
Но Райнхард остановил его, уперевшись ладонью в грудь.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что это означает?  
  
Мюллер понимал. Сладковатый запах начинающейся течки витал над императором весь день. Райнхард никогда не обращал внимания на свое состояние до последнего. Предполагалось, что подчиненные будут следовать его примеру, но это далеко не всегда было легко.  
  
— Да, Ваше....  
  
Он не успел закончить: Райнхард прижал палец к его губам.  
  
— По имени, Нейтхард, — властно сказал он, — хотя бы сейчас.  
  
Мюллер не был уверен, что сможет действительно назвать его по имени, но кивнул, соглашаясь, и отдался на милость жадных и требовательных губ своего императора.  
  
Даже сейчас, даже в течке Райнхард не был намерен уступать ни пяди инициативы. Он вел Мюллера за собой, как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле — в свою спальню, отделенную от основной каюты раздвижной дверью. Он раздел его, остановившись лишь на мгновение, коснувшись несмело раненой руки.  
  
— Тебе не будет больно?  
  
— Нет, — мужественно солгал Мюллер.  
  
Он понятия не имел, станет ли помехой его ранение, но не намерен был отступать. Кажется, Райнхард это понял, но не стал возражать. Он разделся сам, несмотря на попытки Мюллера помочь ему, и лишь после позволил наконец поцеловать себя, прильнул всем телом. Стоило бы лечь, но Мюллер не мог. Он держал Райнхарда в объятиях, прижимал к себе, не смея поверить, и целовал, целовал так, чтобы запомнить это на всю жизнь. Целовал, спускаясь все ниже, пока не встал перед ним на колени. Член Райнхарда, такой же идеально красивый, как и он сам, качнулся перед его лицом, и Нейтхард не раздумывая взял его в рот. Райнхард застонал, сжал в горсти его волосы, болезненно, но отчего-то приятно.  
  
Не принято было, чтобы альфа так ласкал омегу, только наоборот. Но Нейтхарду всегда было плевать на предрассудки, особенно если речь шла об императоре. Принимать в себя его член было не только удовольствием, но и честью. Принимать в себя его сперму после первого оргазма — почти священнодействием.  
  
Наверное, это убедило Райнхарда в том, что ему можно доверять. Он позволил увести себя на постель, сам лег на край, так, чтобы Нейтхарду было удобно, развел ноги. От этого зрелища кружилась голова. Нейтхард знал, что омеге в течке не нужна подготовка, что природа обо всем позаботилась, и все же не смог удержаться — нащупал пальцами вход, ввел сразу два, проверяя. Райнхард выгнулся, цепляясь за покрывало, толкнулся навстречу, и стало ясно, что медлить нельзя. Кажется, плечо у Нейтхарда все же заболело, когда он подхватил Райнхарда под колени и ввел член, но удовольствие затмило эту мимолетную боль.Страстный, отзывчивый, Райнхард реагировал на каждое движение, на каждое прикосновение и очень скоро кончил еще раз. И еще. Нейтхард держался изо всех сил. Нестерпимо хотелось тоже кончить, рухнуть рядом, содрогаясь от наслаждения. Но он был альфой, а значит, должен был дать Райнхарду как можно больше. Нет, не должен — он хотел этого.  
  
На седьмом, кажется, оргазме он наконец сдался. Вышел, несколько раз быстро провел рукой по члену и кончил, забрызгав спермой живот Райнхарда. Еще немного — и он бы вогнал узел, поддавшись инстинктам. Но они не обсуждали этого, Нейтхард понятия не имел, как далеко готов зайти Райнхард, хочет ли он этого, и потому предпочел сдержаться. Кажется, это было правильно.  
  
Из последних сил он помог Райнхарду сдвинуться так, чтобы удобно было лежать, и тоже опустился рядом, тяжело дыша. Ему казалось, он больше никогда не сможет подняться, не сможет сделать ни шагу, слишком много сил он потратил. Но — ровно до того момента, как Райнхард нежно коснулся его щеки и спросил:  
  
— Я в душ, ты со мной?  
  
— Конечно, — моментально ответил Нейтхард, приподнимаясь и целуя его ладонь.  
  
Перед тем как ступить под воду, Райнхард убрал волосы наверх, заколов длинной шпилькой, и оказалось, что совершенно невозможно удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать ложбинку на шее, прежде скрытую волосами. Райнхард тихонько рассмеялся, наклонил голову, подставляясь под ласку, и Нейтхард окончательно понял, что сил у него еще более чем достаточно.  
  
Они не то мыли, не то ласкали друг друга, неторопливо и нежно, пока Райнхард не потянул его руку к своим ягодицам.  
  
— Здесь тоже, — трогательно смущаясь, сказал он.  
  
— Да, — ответил Нейтхард, но, вместо того чтобы начать, выключил воду и опустился на колени.  
  
Раздвинув ягодицы, он коснулся языком припухшего, растянутого его членом входа, тщательно слизал терпкий насыщенный вкус, ввинтился языком внутрь — и по сдавленному вздоху и брызнувшей на противоположную стену сперме понял, что Райнхард кончил еще раз.  
  
— Вернемся в постель? — Райнхард помог ему подняться и слегка сжал его руку. — Только в этот раз с узлом, Нейтхард.  
  
Нейтхард сглотнул и кивнул. Он не мог ответить — у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
В этот раз уже он лег на постель, а Райнхард устроился сверху, сам решая, какой выбрать темп, как долго держать Нейтхарда на краю, не позволяя кончить, когда вобрать в себя его узел.  
  
После, прижимая к себе Райнхарда, чувствуя, как он сжимает его член и тихонько дышит в шею, Нейтхард подумал, что больше никогда не станет завидовать Лютцу. Только самому себе — вот в этом мгновении. Он бы продал душу за то, чтобы оно длилось вечность.  
  
Но когда Райнхард слегка шевельнул бедрами и лизнул его шею, оказалось, что с выбором мгновения Нейтхард поспешил. Следующее оказалось ничуть не хуже. И следующее — тоже.  
  
А еще — утро, когда он проснулся и обнаружил Райнхарда рядом с собой. Доверчиво раскинувшегося на постели, с разметавшимися волосами и сжимающего его руку так, словно он боялся, что Нейтхард сбежит.  
  
Словно он мог.  
  
  
Наверное, где-то наверху услышали пожелания Нейтхарда. Все их долгое путешествие, все то время, что они добирались до Феззана, он был рядом с Райнхардом. И пусть тот чем дальше, тем больше становился раздражительным, и Нейтхарду не всегда удавалось смягчить его гнев, все равно это было счастье. Неловко только было смотреть в глаза Кисслингу, выходя утром из императорской каюты. Впрочем, Кисслинг не подавал вида, что что-то замечает.  
  
И когда в начале военной кампании Миттермайер решил, что Мюллер должен остаться с кайзером, как последний оплот, как тот, кто защитит его в случае провала, Нейтхард малодушно обрадовался. Он снова мог быть рядом с Райнхардом, держать его в объятиях, целовать, просыпаясь в одной постели.  
  
Сложнее стало потом, когда все закончилось и они вернулись на Феззан. Императорская резиденция была куда более неприступной, чем каюта. Повода прийти все не находилось, а явиться без него казалось дерзостью. Разве «я соскучился» — это достаточная причина, чтобы навестить императора?  
  
Самому императору, впрочем, этого было достаточно. Он вызвал Нейтхарда к себе — или правильнее было бы сказать «пригласил»? Нейтхард ждал поручений, но император встретил его за столом, Эмиль подал две чашки кофе и какой-то невесомый, воздушный десерт, который и брать-то было страшно. Райнхард, впрочем, не смутился, аккуратно разделал его ложечкой и отправил в рот, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
  
— Попробуй, Нейтхард, это вкусно, — сказал он с улыбкой, и собственное имя отозвалось неожиданной болью.  
  
Для Райнхарда ничего не изменилось, Райнхард ждал его, а он, как дурак, не смел навязываться, ждал, как всегда ждал того, что Райнхард сделает первый шаг.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Нейтхард, но вопреки этому отложил ложку, встал, подошел ближе и поцеловал своего повелителя в маняще приоткрытые губы.  
  
Было и правда вкусно.  
  
Райнхард поднялся ему навстречу, положил ладонь на затылок. но, когда поцелуй закончился, отстранился и развернулся к окну.  
  
— Я думал, ты забыл меня.  
  
— Что ты, — тихо отозвался Нейтхард, проводя по плечам, утыкаясь носом в манящую ямочку на шее, скрытую волосами. — Я просто не смел…  
  
Он запнулся, не зная, как объяснить: не смел любить тебя.  
  
Райнхард вздохнул, поймал его руку и сжал.  
  
— Я ношу твоего ребенка, Нейтхард.  
  
Мир остановился. Нейтхард не мог сделать вдох, сердце его перестало биться, даже птица, летящая за окном, казалось, зависла в воздухе.  
  
— Я знаю, — продолжал Райнхард, не обращая внимания на его молчание, — что было безответственно решаться на беременность в тот момент. Но...  
  
Он не закончил, сильнее сжал его руку.  
  
— Нейтхард?  
  
Надо было как-то вдохнуть, что-то ответить, но Нейтхард не мог. Он словно окаменел. Он не знал, как реагировать: наивысшее счастье свалилось прямо ему в руки. То, о чем он даже мечтать не смел. Каких богов за это благодарить? Или только самого Райнхарда?  
  
Он наконец отмер, сжал Райнхарда в объятиях, зарылся лицом в его волосы.  
  
— Я рад, что ты решился, — было все, что он смог сказать.  
  
  
  
Райнхард разбудил его среди ночи.  
  
— Успокой своего ребенка! — почти прошипел он.  
  
Не до конца проснувшись, Нейтхард прижался губами к животу Райнхарда, тихонько погладил.  
  
— Не надо пинать папу по почкам, — прошептал он и немедленно получил пяткой в лоб.  
  
Ну или почти в лоб.  
  
— И второго папу тоже не надо пинать, — уточнил Нейтхард.  
  
Ребенок наконец затих.  
  
Райнхард обессиленно выдохнул.  
  
— Почему он слушается только тебя? — спросил он.  
  
Нейтхард пожал плечами. Ребенок — они пока не знали, мальчик это или девочка, — кажется, рвался завоевывать Галактику, еще не родившись. Он немилосердно пинал Райнхарда изнутри и успокаивался, только слыша голос второго отца.  
  
— Просто ты мой Железный Щит, — тихонько рассмеялся Райнхард и потрепал его по волосам.  
  
Нейтхард покраснел. С некоторых пор это прозвище стало навевать не совсем те ассоциации.  
  
Объявив о своей беременности, Райнхард умолчал о том, кто отец. Они решили, что так будет лучше: тогда Нейтхард сможет сохранить свою должность, защищать императора, как и прежде, не превращаясь в бесполезного и бесправного консорта.  
  
После церемонии офицеры отправились обмывать новость, и, конечно, все гадали, кто же таинственный счастливчик. Спрашивали об этом исключительно Нейтхарда в духе: «Ты же всегда все знаешь!».  
  
Нейтхард пытался отмалчиваться; но себя не изменить, в итоге он признался, что знает, но открывать имя отказался. Возмущению не было предела, кто-то даже кричал: «Не время держать язык за зубами!» — но конец этому положил Меклингер.  
  
— Господа, — тихо и задумчиво сказал он, — кандидатур у нас не так много, сомневаюсь, что Его Величество выбрал бы кого-то, не подходящего ему по статусу. Оберштайн с Ройенталем отпадают…  
  
Офицеры захихикали. После того как Миттермайер за шкирку приволок Ройенталя и заставил его извиниться, Райнхард заявил, что конфликты среди столпов Империи ему надоели до смерти и если Оберштайн и Ройенталь не разберутся друг с другом в ближайшие полчаса, то он за себя не отвечает. После этого он захлопнул дверь кабинета, оставив их вдвоем.  
  
Получаса оказалось мало, офицеры делали ставки, кто кого убьет: у Ройенталя было десантное прошлое, у Оберштайна наверняка было оружие. Проиграли все. Оба вышли из кабинета целыми и невредимыми, в наглухо застегнутых кителях, разве что у Оберштайна на шее виднелся отчетливый засос, а Ройенталю хотелось предложить съесть лимон.  
  
После этого Райнхард отослал обоих с глаз долой на Хайнессен, справедливо надеясь, что они наведут, наконец, порядок в Новых Землях — хотя бы для того, чтобы никто не отвлекал их друг от друга.  
  
— Итак, — продолжал Меклингер, — если бы это был кто-то из нас, мы не мучились бы неизвестностью. Остается лишь один человек…  
  
Все взоры обратились на Нейтхарда. Он почувствовал, как краска медленно заливает лицо, выдавая его с головой.  
  
— Молодец, — одобрительно хохотнул Биттенфельд, ткнув его кулаком в плечо, — Железный Щит.  
  
— И не только щит, — заметил Миттермайер, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
  
  
Нейтхарда Мюллера не найти на официальных фотографиях императорской семьи. На них только Райнхард и Александр-Зигфрид, похожий на него как две капли воды. Но те, кто был близок к императору, знали правду. Как и то, что Железный Щит всегда был рядом с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Omegaverse 2019 - "Не только щит"


End file.
